7 More Flashes
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Wally West is adopted. Not that this fact is shocking (to him, at least), but then he finds out he has a biological family of 9-with magic. The universe really hates him sometimes.
1. Are You My Mother?

**A/N**

 **As stupid as it sounds, I'm going to try and post whatever completed things I have today...Enjoy ;)**

 **Summary: Wally West is adopted. Not that this fact is shocking (to him, at least), but then he finds out he has a biological family of 9-with magic. The universe really hates him sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer: nnnnnggggggg. NO! I DONT OWN IT STOP BUGGING ME!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Are You My Mother?**

It had only been a science experiment (he'd wanted to check that his new equipment was working right) but now the cat was out of the metaphorical bag, so to speak. A pair of unfamiliar names peered up at him, taunting him. Not that it was really a surprise (he'd never looked like his parents, anyway) but the fact that these people had 7 children and had given him up was a little insulting.

Holding the slip in his (admittedly, shaking) hand, Wally sped out of his room in the Cave to the kitchen, grabbing a tub of leftovers and hopping on a spare bar stool (his best friend was occupying the other 2).

Robin stared with some surprise as Wally sat in the chair, unmoving, long after he'd sucked down the food. He closed his holographic computer with a swipe and turned to stare at the resident speedster, body twisting impossibly. "Dude, what's wrong? You haven't cracked a joke in the last 3 seconds..."

Wally sighed, handing Robin the card without looking at him. The boy wonder grabbed it curiously, skimming through the information. His jaw dropped open, "Uh, what? I mean-what?"

Despite the situation, Wally grinned, folding his hands behind his head. "What does it look like? Because I promise you it's not a marriage proposal. Wait," he frowned to himself, "ignore that. I just insulted myself.

Robin shook his head, mouth parted slightly from surprise, not even committing on that pristine opportunity. "I wasn't expecting that-so not whelming. Are you ok?"

"Ya, it's just-I don't know, it bothers me that I have 7 siblings and they couldn't be bothered to keep me." Wally said, more than a little irritated. He crossed his arms, pouting (because he had loving parents anyway, sooo, it didn't bother him too much. He tried to convince himself of that, anyway).

The boy wonder sat pondering for a moment before grinning and (literally) flipping into action. Robin flicked his computer on again, typing, and the little Robin heads shook angrily for a moment before cackling and smirking. Information scrolled across the screen and Robin grinned. "And I am so feeling the aster. Here you go, KF! Everything you could ever want to know about the Bio-Fam."

Wally grabbed the glove Robin handed to him and stared at the pictures with a little desperation, scrolling through the data so fast that Robin's glove started smoking.

"Slow down, Baywatch!" Artemis exclaimed as she entered the room, bow clasped in her hand and eyebrow delicately raised.

Ignoring the archer, Wally paused and squinted at an important piece of information. Robin glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and Artemis joined the group huddle.

"Uh, guys? Why are you stalking a family that looks like Wally's cousins?"

The duo glanced at each other. Then Wally turned to Artemis with an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face. "You might want to get the rest of the Team. And, uh, maybe sit down."

* * *

Batman told them he would look into it. That had been three days ago, and Wally was starting to get restless. The Team had taken turns trying to take his mind off of it (so far, arguing with Artemis had produced the best results).

Both of his parents had apologized continuously for not telling him, and Wally had easily forgiven them; after all, they had been treating him as their son for the last sixteen years, they were more his real family than these 'Weasleys'.

Barry, of course, had been as shocked as him. Iris had known, but Barry hadn't married her until after Wally was adopted, so they told him the same thing they told Wally. Barry had been fairly upset with his wife and her family, and taken Wally running out several times (it helped calm both of them down). He'd forgiven them, but was still pretty upset.

Finally, after a week of waiting, Batman gave the approval. Right after a mission.

"Why are you telling us now," Wally said angrily, goggles pushed up onto his sweaty forehead. "We were just in Europe, we could've made a stop after the mission!"

"You just came back from a dangerous, close fire mission," Batman growled, glaring at the speedster. "I would rather have you wait one more week than over-exert yourselves."

Wally paused, looking at Batman in confusion.

"We've got a covert mission in Europe next weekend," Robin explained, scrolling through the info on his glove and glancing at Kid Flash. "I can send the info back to Batman after we've gathered intel, and then we can stop by your folk's place."

Wally whooped, running to the Zeta to tell his family, disappearing in a flash of blue.

Kaldur sighed, turning to face Batman. "I was paired with Kid Flash this mission so I willl give his report."

"See that you do," Batman nodded, gesturing to Robin. The boy wonder waved to his teammates, following his mentor to-no doubt-do the 'Dynamic Duo thing.'

A few days later, after talking to his family, friends, and Batman, and locating the house his biological family resided in-who knew they could hide so well?-the Team headed out on the Bioship to England after completing the mission in Southern Europe.

Wally was buzzing in his seat the whole way there, causing M'gann to wince as she felt the Bioship get the Speedster version of a rug burn. Robin was chatting with Wally, hoping to calm down some of his nerves. Kaldur was watching Wally closely, Conner was grumbling, but keeping an eye open, and Artemis was trying to look uninterested, but watched the duo anyways.

They landed a few hours later, and Wally sped up the hill before freezing, staring at the house slack-jawed. The whole thing was several stories high and looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. The garden was overgrown with weeds the paint was peeling, but the whole thing managed to give off a warm vibe, a homeyness.

The others all stopped behind him, staring at the strange spectacle as well. Wally's first automatic reaction was to spout off reasons to why the house was even standing (and why it shouldn't be), but nerves over took him and he let out a strangled sort of noise. Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder, and Wally turned to him nervously. Robin grinned at him and Kaldur gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath, and they all trekked to the house, stopping at the entrance.

Hesitantly, Wally knocked on the door of the strange (unlogical) house. Seconds later it was flung open and a women (not just any women, his mother, he reminded himself) stood in the threshhold. She stared at his bright yellow and red uniform (Iris always said it brought out the color of his eyes) and Wally smacked his head, uttering a "Hello, Wally!" before flipping up the goggles and pulling down the cowl.

"Uh, hi, I'm Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, and I am your biological son," he stretched out his gloved hand for her to shake. The red-haired women stood there for a second. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as several multicolored heads peaked around the corner to stare. "That could have gone better."

Behind him, the rest of the Team sighed and Robin face palmed. "You tact skills are disastrous, heavy on the 'dis, KF."

 **A/N**

 **Soooo! Might make this into a series...tell me what you think! Reviews are needed for decisions to be made!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. Pragmatic Prognosis

**A/N**

 **...Just so you know, I never expected this story to be so popular...or hard to write...but nonetheless, here I am again! Glad to be back and writing about 2 of my favorite subjects in the world: Wally, and Wally. And Harry. And let's not forget Robin. And everyone else.**

 **Let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Huge no no.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pragmatic Prognosis**

Arthur Weasley briefly pinched the bridge of his nose, before staring at the jittering teen sitting on the couch opposite to him and Molly. Behind him stood five other bizarrely dressed teenagers, all with their faces covered, though they all thankfully looked human (although one of the girls was ridiculously pale, almost to the point of looking green). The others had only briefly spoken previously, and none of them had introduced themselves-except a rather serious teen called Kaldur, who seemed to be their unofficial leader of sorts-but, providing the circumstance, Arthur couldn't really bring himself to care. "So, let me get this straight. Muggles have managed to create a-what's it called?"

"DNA profiling."

"Yes, yes, that thing. What is DNA?" He waved his hand as Wally opened his mouth, "No, don't answer that. I'm confused as it is. Uh, so you used the, the splitter thing and it told you that we were your parents?"

Wally blinked a few times, nodding. His foot began tapping the ground at an alarming rate.

Arthur sighed. "But how does that even work? Molly and I only ever had 7 children-who should stop hanging around the stairs and go back up to their rooms-and, and that was it." He smiled briefly as he heard the frustrated grumbles of several of his offspring, the stairs rattling as they trooped back upstairs.

"Well," Wally began awkwardly, glancing at the hidden stairwell, "I'm kinda here, so unless I magically popped into existence, you definitely had 8."

Arthur nodded, rubbing Molly's back soothingly as she began spluttering again. "That would actually make sense."

The small black haired boy in the back that looked scarily like Harry snickered as Wally threw up his hands. "Not you too! There is no such thing as magic. It. Is. SCIENCE."

Molly coughed into her tea as it began going down the wrong side.

Patting her back as she gasped for air, Arthur sighed. "What did you say your other name was again? Kid Fly?"

Artemis snorted hard. Conner cautiously patted her on the back.

"It's Kid Flash," Wally stated proudly, his chest puffing up. Robin did his best not to make a joke, but his dignity had to be sacrificed as he stuffed a hand in his mouth to keep from cackling. "I'm the fastest kid alive and fight with the Justice League. And, you know, the Flash."

"The, the what?" Molly finally spoke up, clutching at her tea. "I don't think I've ever heard of a Justice League. And what in the world is a Flash?"

You could hear a pin drop.

* * *

The Weasley children were in a frenzy, and Harry and Hermione fearfully huddled against the walls as the boys and Ginny started a shouting match, random bits and bobs flying everywhere. A lamp crashed against the wall, barely missing Hermione's shoulder, and her ire ignited.

"Everybody shut up!"

The red heads froze, and six sets of eyes turned to gaze up at her innocently, Fred and George inconspicuously pulling themselves off of Ron. Hermione sighed, desperately trying to prevent the grin that tugged at her lips as Harry finally crept up from the wall to stand next to her, hand still hovering over his wand cautiously.

"So, there's a kid saying he's your brother. If he is, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will come and tell us. If not, we can all just forget about him. There's absolutely no need to do anything _stupid_."

"Easy for you to say," Ginny grumbled, plopping down and leaning against Charlie's legs. The older boy reached down to ruffle her hair, ignoring the half-hearted swipe she made at it.

"I, for one, do not believe he is our brother. No matter how irresponsible dad can be, he would never abandon a child, much less his own," Percy huffed primly, smoothing out his robes. Noting the sudden focus of the room on himself, he straightened up. "Besides, why would he only come looking for us now? And for that matter, how would he find us?"

"I don't know, Percy," Ron said slowly, for once completely serious. "He looks like a muggle, and his friends definitely were, but they still got past the anti-muggle wards. Plus, he was dressed in that silly yellow suit."

Hermione suddenly gasped, her eyes lighting up. " _We_ wear silly uniforms." Fred and George gasped indignantly. "What if he's from another wizarding school, or something like that? Anyways, I never saw him. What did his suit look like?"

"He was a red head, so I guess that's one point in his favor," Charlie mused. "But he had green eyes; I've never met anyone in our family with green eyes. He wore a half yellow, half red suit. It had some sort of half mask thing that he pulled down when he was talking to mum, and there were these strange red goggles on his forehead. Oh! And there was this big red lighting bolt across his chest."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "There's no way-"

"-that sounds like Kid Flash," Harry muttered, shrugging as Hermione turned to stare at him. "Sometimes I steal the newspaper from the Dursleys. And a few months ago, there was this huge world wide crisis, and I saw him on the front cover. Thought it was a magic thing at first."

"But he's the Flash's son," Hermione pursed her lips, and she tuned out the Weasleys, who's heads went back and forth with the commentary, as she gave her full attention to Harry.

"No one has actually seen what the Flash looks like, he's in that full body suit," Harry countered, his glasses glinting as he pushed them up his nose. "Kid Flash could be an apprentice or something-they never said they were related."

"They never said they weren't," Hermione countered. "Besides, how else would the both of them get the same mutations? Er, powers," she amended as Harry raised an eyebrow.

He gave her a straight face as his hands fluttered dramatically. "One word. Science."

Ron's face screwed up. "What's science?"

* * *

"-and that's how I got my superpowers," Wally finished, nodding as though the subject was closed. Arthur and Molly (his parents. That was weird) both had blank eyes as they struggled to comprehend the wealth of information they had just received.

Robin cautiously poked Wally's shoulder. "Dude. I think you broke them."

M'gann subtly tilted her head downwards to hide her glowing eyes as she scanned their minds. Her head popped up and she beamed, whispering to Artemis. The archer sighed, but said what the other girl told her. "They're fine, just a little shocked. And M'gann likes them."

"Okay?" Wally glanced at the girl, who was currently shuffling closer to the ever stoic Conner's shoulder.

"They're magic!" M'gann stated delightedly, twirling around excitedly as she floated off the ground. "Isn't that wonderful?"

 **A/N**

 **I'm baaaaaaaaack! Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. Sorry the chapters are gonna be a little short, but I'll do my best to update more regularly after this week and the next. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Press the pretty little box below and let me know!**

 **And hey, if you want to see what the original chapter two was gonna look like (I scrapped the whole thing once I looked back on it), lemme know and I might post it at the bottom of the next chapter as a bonus feature ;) Have a wonderful week!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
